Switchy, Switchy
by Kaltmr
Summary: [Xenosaga] T: for saftey...[chaosXshion]Strange gas makes chaos and Shion switch bodies! and to switch back, they have to fall in love! what chaos will ensue when... one of chaos' exgirlfriends comes back and the gang finds out? FINISHED!
1. The gas and the Gnosis

Switchy, Switchy

By: Kaltmr

Disclaimer: i don't own xenosaga. ok?

Chapter One:

The Gas... and the Gnosis.

((Shion Uzuki))

It was just an ordinary day. I was sitting there, in the lower level of the Elsa, tending to Kos-Mos. Usually, I was alone, but today chaos was with me. I don't know what the reason was, but I couldn't stop taking peeks at him, from over my computer screen. Him... just sitting there, looking over a star map. With his fair skin... and his gleaming hair... and... what am I talking about? This is chaos! I shouldn't... have _these_ kind of thoughts about him. Still, what he was doing intrigued me.

"So... what are you doing chaos?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"Hmm?" he looked up from his mini screen. "Oh... nothing to important. I'm just scanning around to see what planets we're passing by."

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked, again, without thinking about it.

"Sure." he nodded, scooting over on the bench, allowing me to sit by him. "See, this shows all the planets that we pass by, and all the energy signals coming from them." the screen showed a mini Elsa flying by planets, and many dots on the planets. "These green dots are energy signals from humans. Red dots are Gnosis signals. If it's a different color, then we know it's something either harmless or extremely dangerous."

"Wow..." I answered dumbly. Amazingly enough, I wasn't interested in how he worked... I was interested in him. 'No!' I thought, shaking my head. 'I shouldn't be thinking like this!'

"Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing my head shaking.

"Oh... nothing. Hey... what's that dot?" I pointed to an orange dot on a nearby planet.

"That dot..." chaos muttered. It was on a planet infested with red dots, signifying it was a Gnosis infested planet. He suddenly stood up, and took out his comm unit. "Captain Matthews? Do you mind if we stop by the planet that is... approximately 20 parsecs east of here? I'd like to check something there."

Matthew's voice was loud, even as chaos held the comm far away from him. "What! that's a Gnosis planet! What could you possibly want to do there?"

"Just... trust me on this Captain. I think there's something there..."

"Ok..." his voice was calmer. "You can go chaos. But bring someone with you. I don't like the idea of you going there alone."

chaos chuckled at that last remark. "Oh, so you're worried about me Captain?"

"What?" he yelled through the comm. "No I'm not! It's just that..." he paused, and Hammer and Tony could be heard laughing in the background. "Shut up you two! Without you, we won't have a good navigator!"

"Can't Momo navigate? She is pretty good at finding shortcuts you know..." chaos laughed again.

"Oh shut it. Just bring someone with, and you can go."

"All right. Thank you Captain." chaos turned off the comm, still laughing at their argument.

"Well... since the place is infested with Gnosis... you may borrow Kos-Mos if you'd like." I offered quickly, lest he leave without anyone.

"Really? I'd appreciate that."

I walked over to Kos-Mos and activated her. "Kos-Mos, would you join chaos on a trip?"

"A trip? Where to Shion?" she asked in her monotone voice.

"I'm... not too sure. But I know there are Gnosis. So... it'd be nice if you could accompany him."

"Affirmative. I shall join him on this "trip"."

chaos headed to the elevator and we felt the Elsa begin it's decent. He was about to go in, when he stopped and looked back at me. "Would... you like to come too Shion?"

"Hmm? Really?" I was... amazed. 'He wants me to come with him?' I thought.

"Yes. I know you're not too partial to having Kos-Mos going around without you... and if she got damaged, I wouldn't have a clue what to do." he chuckled. "I may be a great navigator, but I don't know the 1st thing about robots."

I sighed. "Sure. I'll come with."

—

I didn't need anyone to tell me that the planet was evil. Upon stepping out of the Elsa, I could _feel_ the malice surrounding me. "So... what are we looking for?" I asked chaos as we entered a splice between a lava pit and a forest.

"I'm not really sure..." he walked through some bushes. "But we'll know when we find out."

I followed through the bushes, and we were instantly ambushed by some Gnosis. There were only two of them, but I didn't recognize them.

"chaos! Be careful! I don't... recognize these Gnosis!"

"I do." he pointed to one that looked like a giant made out of stone. "That's a Golum. He uses earthen attacks, so get ready to jump away from him." he then pointed to a demonic looking Gnosis that was flying around the Golum. "That's a Winged Demon. He uses fire Ether a lot. Alright, let's go!" forming his wings, he flew up to meet the Winged Demon, and Kos-Mos followed, leaving me alone... with the Golum.

Not bothering to look at what chaos and Kos-Mos were doing, I ran towards the Golum, M.W.S. at the ready. Seeing me coming, it smashed at the ground, creating an earthquake. I jumped up, and sent an electric shock at it. It didn't seem to have any effect on it though. "Ugh... lightening doesn't work well on rocks..." while I tried to develop a new strategy, at raised up one of it's arms, creating a boulder out of thin air, and threw it at me. I jumped out of the way, but it ran at me and... I couldn't react. I don't know why, but I just... wouldn't move. All I could do was scream.

chaos saw my situation, and after hitting the Winged Demon to the ground, he quickly flew to me. Slapping my hand, he grinned, and said "Tag!" putting up his hands, he created a barrier with his aura energy. The Golum punched, and it punched, but it couldn't break through. When the Golum let up for just a second, chaos struck. Pushing his barrier out, he sent the Golum flying back, and he flew over and slammed down onto it, blowing it up with an aura charge.

"Shion." Kos-Mos had finished off the Winged Demon, and rushed over to me. "Are you ok? My sensors show that your brain waves are... not normal. You are showing more fear than usual."

"Are you all right Shion?" chaos ran back to me, since he no longer had a use for his wings. "You just screamed all of a sudden."

"I... I don't know what happened..." I stuttered.

"Do you want to go back to the Elsa? It's no problem..."

"No." I said standing up, regaining my posture. "I'm... ok now. Thank you... chaos."

"Um... your welcome. Now... you're sure your alright?"

"She seems to be." Kos-Mos scanned me again. "Her brain wave patterns are normal once again. Shall we continue?"

"Yes... let's move on. We don't want more Gnosis coming after us." I said, moving thru the bushes.

As we moved on, a gas seemed to cover the ground. It had a slight orange tint to it, but it didn't seem to be dangerous.

"Kos-Mos... about this gas.."

"Scanning." she replied. "The gas doesn't seem to be toxic to humans in any way possible Shion. I believe it is safe to continue."

"Ok, then let's move on." chaos forged ahead.

As we went further and further into the weird scenery, the gas became thicker and thicker. And the further I went, I felt drowsier and drowsier. I moaned a bit, and sat down. "Can we... take a break?"

"Sure thing." chaos said, taking a seat beside me. Not really thinking about what I was doing, I rested my head on chaos' shoulder. "Are you... ok Shion?"

"Huh?" I looked up at him. "I'm... a little drowsy..."

"Well.. I hope you can still fight!" he suddenly said, helping me stand up. "We've got company!"

Another Winged Demon and Golum had stumbled upon us. They didn't seem... the same though. The Winged Demon wasn't flying...

"You take the Demon this time, I'll take the Golum!" chaos ran after the Golum.

"Sure thing..." I muttered back. Taking out my M.W.S. I shot at the Demon, but it jumped to the side. "Odd..." I said out loud. "That's the way the Golum dodged..."

Catching me off guard, it raised it's hand, and created a boulder. Not realizing what was happening, I let it hit me. "Shion!" chaos yelled, running at me. While his back was to the Golum, it took this chance to... hit him with a fire spell? chaos fell flying forward, and landed on me. As my vision blurred, I could barely make out Kos-Mos trying to keep the Gnosis from us. 'At least... chaos is with me...' I thought, before I blacked out.

---

A/N wow... long 1st chapter. R&R plz!


	2. Wait, I'm you?

thanx for the review **Rachridgeback! **i plan on her... thinking chaos is still Shion. cause tht's all i got. lol.

Disclaimer: a disclaimer... is the opposite of claiming. i'm NOT claiming xenosaga... got it?

Chapter Two:

"Wait... I'm you?"

((chaos))

"Ugh..." I sat up in my bed. Wait... it wasn't my bed. I looked around and saw... Vector stuff? Papers everywhere having to do with... Kos-Mos? 'What am I doing in Shion's room?' I thought. Not looking at what I had on, I headed to the kitchen.

Upon entering, I saw Jr., Jin, and Captain Matthews. "Hey, what happened on the planet?" I asked. I gasped. My voice sounded... feminine!

"Ahh, it's good to see you're ok sister." Jin said.

"Yo, Miss Vector, Kos-Mos was just here. Said she needed some tuning up after that battle. She's downstairs."

"Shion? I'm not... Shion!" I said, confused at why everyone thought I was Shion.

"Of course you're Shion!" Jr. laughed. "What are you thinking? Well, now that your up, can ya cook us some food? We're starving!"

"Um... excuse me." said a voice. The voice... sounded just like my voice! "Can I borrow... cha- er... Shion for a minute?"

Everyone turned around. I was shocked! That was... me who was talking!

"But... wait... you're..."

"I'll talk to you about it later _Shion._" the chaos said to me. It bowed and dragged me away.

As soon as we were away from earshot, I pulled my arm away from... the person. "What are you doing? How is this possible? You're me! But... I'm me!"

"Not here!" the chaos said, pushing me into the nearest room, which happened to be mine.

"Who are you?" I asked the chaos, wanting answers.

"I'm Shion!" he said.

"Wait..." I walked to the mirror. Sure enough, the person who stared back at me was... Shion. "Wait, wait, wait... I'm... you? How's this... possible?"

"Yes. It seems that... I'm you. And you're me. I don't know how it happened though."

"Yeah... all I remember is... being knocked out..." I thought back to the battle. "Kos-Mos! She can tell us what happened! Can't she?"

"You're right! Let's go!" we ran down the hallway, and went down to Kos-Mos' room. "Kos-Mos!" Shion activated her. "Show us what happened in that battle we had on the planet!"

Kos-Mos turned to me. "Shion. Should I show my battle records?"

"What?" I was still confused.

"Just say yes. She thinks you're me." Shion whispered to me.

"Oh... um... yes, Kos-Mos. Please show us those battle records."

She walked over to the computer and a cord seperated from her arm. She connected the cord to the computer screen and it showed the battle from Kos-Mos' view.

"Can you fast forward to when you come to us?" Shion asked impatiently.

"Certainly." Kos-Mos replied. The view went to us. Kos-Mos was walking towards us... but something was happening. The gas... surrounded us. It spun, and spun, raising us off the ground. We began glowing... Kos-Mos tried walking to us, but she was pushed back. Shion glowed red, and I, white. Suddenly, the red glow from Shion exchanged places with the white glow in me. The gas stopped spinning, and we were back on the ground.

"That's it!" Shion exclaimed. "It had to be the gas!"

"I thought you said the gas was harmless Kos-Mos!"

"It was. The gas showed no signs of having the capability of killing a human. This anomaly is... unexplainable. I couldn't see any damage to you two, so I brought you back to the Elsa. Does... something seem to be the matter?"

Shion was about to open her mouth when I covered it and pulled her aside. "Wait Shion... we can't tell Kos-Mos."

"What?" for the first time, I saw my face... slightly angry. "Why not?"

"You heard her, she doesn't think anything's wrong. If we get her to help us, she won't know what to do! If she can't do it, she's likely to ask someone else... which would blow our cover. There's gotta be something else we can do."

She sighed, but agreed. "You're probably right. But what do we do? We can't just stay like this!"

"We'll have to... for a while. We've got to research that gas. See what's going on with it."

"Ok..."

"Shion? Is something the matter?" Kos-Mos repeated.

"No!" I turned back to Kos-Mos, giving my best Shion-like smile I could. "Everything's just fine!"

"That's good. If you don'tmind, I would like a tune up now please."

"Ah..." I turned back to Shion. "Now what?"

"We'll... have to teach each other how to live like each other."

"Can't we do that now?" I asked, glancing back at Kos-Mos, who was motionless, awaiting a reply.

"Not now! We have to look up that gas! If there's a way to reverse it's effects, in no time, then teaching each other about our lives now would be a waste of time! Get researching!"

I sighed, slightly perturbed by the situation, but nodded. "Um... Kos-Mos? I'm sorry, I'll have to tune you up tomorrow. Is that ok?"

"Affirmative. I shall just stay in stand-by mode until then."

"Thank you Kos-Mos." Shion and I rushed back upstairs.

I was about to enter my room, when Shion stopped me. "What is it?"

"This is _my_ room now, remember? I'm chaos."

I groaned. This was really going to mess with me. "Oh boy... ok. I'll be at you're room then."

"You already know where my room is?" she asked suspiciously.

"Eh... of course! Hehe..." I laughed nervously. "That's where I came from! I know where it is."

"Ok..." she entered my room "Don't mess anything up in there!"

I sighed. This was going to be really, really, annoying.

---

A/N: eh... skool is starting up 2mororw. i may not be updating as much, but stay with me! i'll update as much as possible. next chappie... the catch to switching back.


	3. The Catch to Switching back

**Aeris1172:** lol, thanx, i... er love u too. lol. actually, seeing each other proves to be a problem in this chappie.

**Digi Chris**: yeah, this story's going to have a bunch of humor in the begening... but later on... when chaos' ex comes, it'll be more serious. just so ya know.

thanks to all the other reviewers, i love the support. don't worry, i'll try to update as often as i can, but keep in mind, i won't feel the need to updateif there aren'treviews. and please keep in mind that even though they're switched, they will still regard to each other by thier ORIGINAL name. (e.g. if it's from chaos' point of view, he'll still call himself chaos, and shion, shion and vice versa.) unless they're talking in public. then, they'll call each other by the name of the body they're preoccupying. hope it's not too confusing.

Disclaimer: xenosaga isn't mine, deal with it.

Chapter Three:

The Catch to Switching Back...

((chaos))

We had basically locked ourselves into our rooms until dinner researching the gas. When we had finally exhausted all resources possible we decided to meet and talk about it... over dinner... at a restaurant. Basically, it was a date. I don't know why it worried me... things like this never worried me. 'It's just dinner.' I thought to myself. But what I had researched made me... uncomfortable.

I sighed, and began walking in circles. "What am I going to wear?" I asked myself out loud. I stared in the mirror, looking at Shion's body. "What _am_ I going to wear?" I opened up her closet. It was filled with clothes. Dresses, casual wear, swimsuits, and more. "How does she get dressed in time...?" I muttered to myself.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "cha- er... Shion? Are you... ready?"

I looked out the peep hole in the door. She was standing there... in one of my good suits. The suits I've never worn before. 'Looks like I better go for a formal look...' I thought, running back to the closet. "Um... just a minute... chaos!"

It felt weird yelling out my own name... to my own body. Quickly getting dressed, I stepped out, in a long black dress, with sparkles at the neck. "Ah... hi!"

"Hi." she said, looking me up and down. "Wow... you know how to put on a dress!" she giggled.

"Well, it took me a while..." I admitted, but giggled along with her. I offered her my arm. "Shall we?"

She put down my arm, and offered hers. "I'm the man here remember?"

I groaned, but took her arm and we were off.

—

"So..." Shion took a bite out of her steak. "What did you find out?"

"Ah..." I searched my brain for information. "There wasn't much about it... in the books. I only found out one thing..."

"So did I..." she put down her fork "The net only had one thing too..."

"At the same time?" I offered.

She nodded and began counting "One... two... three!"

"Both people must fall in love." we both said at once.

"Well... this is odd..." I said.

"Hmm..." Shion took my hand.

"What?" I wan confused at her gesture.

"I love you chaos."

"Um... I love you too?" I was still confused, but went along with it.

We sat there for several minutes, waiting. Nothing happened though.

"Damn." Shion swore, and pushed away her plate. "I was hoping we could trick the gas... guess not."

"Wait.." I suddenly remembered another piece of information. "The gas... it goes to the brain. That's how it knows... if we really have fallen in love or not." Shion groaned. She was probably mad that her plan didn't work. "It's ok... we'll get through this..."

"I guess we'll have to..." she whispered. Standing up, she offered me her hand. "Shall we?"

"Sure."

—

Shion and I laughed as we walked down the empty halls of the Elsa. "Wow..." I took a breath. "It's been... fun tonight!"

"Yeah..." Shion looked at me. "I never knew we could have so much fun just... getting to know each other."

"Well..." I stopped at my room, remembering that I was the female, so I was to be dropped off 1st. "This is it..."

"Yes... this is it..."

I reached for the door, but she grabbed my hand and stopped me. "What is it?" I asked.

"chaos... there's something I have to tell you... I've... liked you. For... quite a while... ever since we first met. I knew you were something special. It all started with random glances at you... but.. I think I've loved you..."

"Shion..." I was sudenly filled with emotions. Emotions from when I first met her... emotions from now. We stepped towards each other... our faces grew closer... we were inches from each other... and... I put my hand on her face.

"Mmf! What are you doing?" she nearly yelled at me.

"I'm sorry..." I turned away, embarrassed. "It's just.. I can't do it. That's _my _face I was about to kiss... it just... doesn't feel right to me."

"We were so close chaos! We could've..."

I shushed her. "Quiet! We can't have people hearing us!"

"We could've switched back!" she whispered.

"Yes... I know..." I whispered back. "But... I felt something. There _was_ something there... I know it. Maybe not now... but next time... it'll happen..."

"Ok." she had calmed down. "Well... see you tomorrow cha-er... Shion."

"Yes... see you tomorrow."

---

A/N: HA! it's working! kind of... lol. keep reviewing and i'll keep updating! next up... cooking lessons!


	4. Cooking Lessons

**Rachridgeback**: thanx. lol, it was close wasn't it? well here's the cooking lessons.

Disclaimer: xenosaga is as much mine as i am a girl... and i'm a guy... so it ain't mine...

Chapter Four:

Cooking Lessons

((Shion Uzuki))

Morning had come and I entered the kitchen. I didn't eat much at the restaurant last night... maybe I should've. But regardless, I was hungry. Not many people were there... chaos was there... Captain Matthews, and Jr. were there too.

"Hi everybody." I said cheerfully.

"Hey there chaos." Jr. replied. "You hungry?"

"Yep! I'm starving!"

"Well no luck for ya." Matthews said. "Shion won't cook for us."

I stared at chaos... and instantly knew the problem. "She probably just needs some help. Would you like some help Shion?" I asked, giving him a stare that said 'you-better-say-yes.'.

"Yes, thank you." he replied, walking to the back of the kitchen. When we were finally out of earshot he began begging. "Please, Shion, help me cook! These guys are monsters when it comes to food!"

I chuckled, and began getting out the ingredients. "Well, now you know what I go through when those guys are hungry. Here..." I laid out all the ingredients.

"But... I seriously don't know how to cook! I've never even used a knife before!"

"Oh... time to test my teaching skills... ok. Curry is basically rice and meat cooked together with a spice sauce." I took out the rice cooker. "Here, I'll cook up the rice, you cut up the meat."

"Um..." not saying anything, chaos took out a knife and began chopping. Though he was chopping, it wasn't... a good kind of chopping. "Ow!" I heard him gasp, minutes later. I quickly turned to him, and he was sucking on his finger. Blood was on the knife.

"Hmm... maybe I shouldn't have asked you to cut the meat. Ok, here..." I washed off the knife as he put a band-aid on the cut. Giving him the knife, I put both my hands on his, helping him to cut. "See... gently. You're in no rush."

We suddenly stopped working and looked at each other. He gave me a sheepish grin, and we moved closer to each other. It was just like last night... only this time... "Woah! Sorry!" Jr's voice shook us out of... our moment. "Didn't know anything was happening here." he snickered.

"Jr.!" I instantly took my hands off of chaos' "We're... ah..."

"Busy." chaos finished for me, continuing to cut as if nothing happened.

"Suuuuuure you are..." Jr. laughed.

chaos put down the knife, and frowning, stared at Jr. 'Wow...' I thought. 'That's a good impression of me...'

"Jr. you better not tell anyone about this... not that... anything happened. Ah..." we both blushed, and went back to work.

"Uh huh..." he said, not believing us. "Well... a bowl of curry may... keep me quiet!"

"It's coming, it's coming!" chaos yelled, shooing Jr. away. "Now get out!"

"Wow..." I said, amazed at chaos. "That was... just like me!"

"Well..." he put the meat in a pan. "If I look like you I should act like you, shouldn't I?"

I giggled. "I guess you're right. Now let's finish this up." I showed him how to create the sauce, as he plated up the rice and the cooked meat. "Now... just pour the sauce over the rice... and that's it! You've got curry!"

chaos groaned. "It's so complicated!"

"No it's not!" I pushed the button beside the stove, making a bell ring all over the Elsa. This signified that food was ready. "I'll go serve this up, you cook some more. Everyone's bound to be here soon."

As I served some food to Jin, Alan came and sat by him. 'Odd...' I thought. 'What would Alan want with Jin?'

I know that Ziggy always tells Jr. that eavesdropping is bad, but I just had to know what was going on. Pretending to clean the table behind them, I listened in. "Um... Jin? Can I ask you something?"

"Why certainly." Jin replied calmly.

"Um... do you think Shion likes chaos?"

"My sister? With chaos?" he sounded amused by Alan's worry. "No... if she was interested with him, I'd know about it. Trust me." Alan sighed very loudly. "Why do you ask? Are _you_ interested in Shion?"

"What?" he pulled back quickly. "No, no, no! I was... er... just wondering!" he laughed nervously, and I headed to the back of the kitchen.

'We should be more careful around Alan...' I thought to myself.

—

"Well!" I put away the last of the dishes. "I'd say that that was some er... good cooking."

"Are you kidding?" chaos laughed. "They said the rice was not cooked enough, the meat was overcooked, and the sauce was too spicy!"

"Well..." I put on a worried face, as I did for everyone outside. "Shion _is_ a little sleepy... her cooking skills may be a little off..."

"A little off?" he asked, grinning. "Try beyond fixing!"

"Oh it's not that bad!" I put my arms on my hips. Remembering that chaos never did that, I put my arms back to my side. "All you have to do is let up on the spices, and watch your cooking times!"

"Easy for you to say... you do it all the time!"

"Well... at least you get the idea. So now what?"

chaos suddenly jolted. "I have to teach you how to navigate the Elsa!"

I sighed. "Do we have to do it now?"

"Yes!" he peeked into the kitchen. "I've gotta do it now, while everyone is still preoccupied. Captain Matthews would get a little suspicious if I was teaching you about the navigation system and he was there."

"Ahh... alright. Let's go." we sneaked out of the kitchen.

---

A/N: OMG! i'm so ticked off! i was had a bunch of this typed up after this chapter... like 3 chapters... and i opened up the original to save the next chapter as a seperate document... and i went to save... and i hit save instead of save as! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! meh... i'm so depressed now... R&R plz... ((begins muttereing to self about how annoying it's going to be retyping those chapters))


	5. Navigation

**Rachridgeback: **yeah, it was annoying.. but i retyped all that was deleted yesterday... so it's all good.

**Aeris1172:** well, if you must know, they'll find out later... (begins thinking about your suggestion) hmm... that's... a good idea...

Disclaimer: duuuuuuude... how many time must i say it... it's not mine...

Chapter Five:

Navigation

((chaos))

"Ok..." we walked into the bridge. "So what do you do for navigation?" Shion asked.

"Well, it's pretty easy stuff..." I said, walking up to my computer. "See this? It's the navigation system." I pointed to a mini Elsa on the screen. "That's the Elsa. The waves you see are coming from the ship, going outwards. If it hits something, it'll show up on the screen." I pointed to various other dots on the screen. "You get it?" she looked as confused as I did when we were cooking earlier, but I went on. "Now, if you want the specifics on the objects, like size, speed, and distance from the ship, just give 'em a poke." I poked a dot that was quite far from the Elsa. "See... this asteroid is pretty small, only a couple miles in diameter but... it's going at around 350 miles per hour... and it's 200 parsecs away from the Elsa. You get it?"

"I think I get it..." I moved away and allowed her to view the screen. She poked randem dots, looking at the stats.

"Now, if anything gets in really close range of the Elsa, all you have to do is talk to Captain Matthews, and he'll tell Tony to change course! Easy, eh?"

"Well... pretty much. It's really simple... I think."

"Ok, good."

Shion went to the doorr. "Meet me downstairs for our next lesson. Time for Kos-Mos' tune-up."

"Another lesson?" I groaned, jokingly.

"Oh, hush. It's not that hard."

"Oh really?" I asked. "Easy like curry, right?"

She laughed, and the door began closing. "Just be there!"

I closed down the program and turned off the computer. Walking down the hallway to the elevator, I heard a voice calling...

"Chief! Hey, Chief!"

"Chief?" I muttered to myself. "Who is... oh no... Alan."

"Chief!" I turned around, and sure enough, there was the Vector employee. "Hey... what's up?" he tried to be calm, but worry showed all over his face.

'No wonder Shion doesn't really see anything in him... he can't even talk to me straight.' I thought. "Nothing..."

"Would you like to go out to me with dinner? I mean... go out to dinner with me?"

"Um... sorry Alan... but I've gotta go work on Kos-Mos."

"Oh?" his face perked up. "Well, that's ok, I can help!"

"No!" I nearly screamed. "I mean... no." I calmed down a little. "It's all right... chaos is down there... he said he'd help me out."

"But Chief... won't I be better off at helping with Kos-Mos?"

"Uh... well... you should rest... you know? You just... ate!" I began rambling on without thinking. "You must be really tired after all that food, you should take a break! Don't worry, chaos and I have everything all under control, don't you worry about a thing. Ok? Well, Kos-Mos awaits, see ya!" the door closed before Alan could get a word out. 'My goodness...' I thought. 'How can she stand him...?'

---

A/N: doesn't Alan have the perfect timing? lol. well, R&R! since i have everything retyped, it's all good. coming up next... Kos-Mos' tune-up. sorry for the short chappies... i wanna keep each of the lessons seperate... but don't worry, it gets longer.

here's where i need ur help reviewers! since i'm getting far in the story... it's time to incorperate the next character... soon.i know how it's all going to work, but i need to know something. do you want this to be VERY complicated, and a bunch more longer, by me tossing in Albedo? or do you just want chaos' girlfriend to be the main villen? tell me in the reviews, and if you want Albedo in it, give me ideas on how to incorperate him. i won't give the story away here... so it'll be hard for you to give ideas... but just tell me wht you think, and i'll see wht i can do. thanx all!


	6. KosMos' TuneUp

**Aeirs1172: **lol, yes, death to AlanXShion. even tho... techinically... it was chaosXAlan. and you didn't tell me if you wanted Albedo in it or not. do you? or don't you? long or short?

Disclaimer: it's never gonna be mine, so stop asking...

Chapter Six:

Kos-Mos' Tune-up

((Shion Uzuki))

"Hey." chaos finally entered the room. "What took you?"

"Do you know how Alan feels about you?" he asked me for no reason.

"Huh? Well... I know he likes me... why?"

"Well... he just asked me out to dinner..."After hearing that, I couldn't help it. Seeing Alan, asking chaos out to dinner, in my mind's eye was just too much. I burst out laughing. "Hey! It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" I tried to stop, but it didn't work. I was shaking with laughter.

"So how does this work out now?" he walked over to the computer. I was guessing he desperately wanted to change the subject. I let him, but I'd be using this for some good laughs later.

"Haha... hah..." I wiped a tear from my eye and began my explanation. "Ok... with the scanning program, it's just pick and scan. You choose one of Kos-Mos' programs, and search it for bugs. If the search comes up negative, then you move on. If the search finds a bug, then you gotta debug it." I opened up another program. "This is the debugging program. It's Vector's top debugging program too, but Kos-Mos' bugs are very complicated. This program can rarely debug something Kos-Mos has."

"Well..." chaos looked slight confused. "What do you do then?"

"Then, it's rewiring time. Just check out some of the wires, move some stuff, rearange it, and scan again. If the bug is still there, rewire again. If it's not, scan the next program."

"Wow... sounds repetitive."

"Yes... it is. But working on her is... nice."

"Huh?" chaos didn't seem to understand me. I guess I didn't expect him to.

"Well... ever since she was created... she's been like a daughter to me. It's a good feeling... and it makes working on her... fun I guess. But she feels like she's missing something... she's missing..."

"A father..." chaos completed for me.

We stopped looking at the program and faced each other. "Yeah..." I looked into his eyes. Sure, they were my eyes, but I saw emotion in there that I've never seen in the mirror before. I could feel chaos in there... "A father..."

We moved closer to each other. Moving in for that one kiss... the kiss that we had known was going to come since yesterday. The kiss that would hopefully switch us back... that would show our true love for each other. The kiss... that never came.

"Hey everyone!" Matthews' voice blared over the intercom. "We've got company! Gnosis! Lots of them! They're everywhere! And right before we were going to lift off too... get out there!"

His voice made me jump slightly. We grinned and rested our foreheads against each other. "Oh well..." chaos grinned.

I smiled back. "Maybe next time..." opening up the elevator, I stepped in, and chaos followed. It wasn't until then that it hit me, what Captain Matthews said. "Wait a minute!"

"What is it?" chaos asked, seeing the fear in me.

"He said Gnosis!"

"Yes... and your point... is?" he still wasn't seeing my point.

"We still don't know how to fight as each other!" as soon as I said it, I could see his spirits drop. The door opened as we ran out.

"Ok..." we ran down the hall. "Lesson time. My aura attacks are all in the head. Think about it. First, focus on a target. You gotta pick what your going to shoot at. Then, pick a size. You want a big attack? Small attack? Pick a size, it doesn't matter. It all works out in the end, even if you're not too specific. Then, aim. The most important thing. _Aim._ Then, just fire. Got it?"

I muttered the main points to myself. "Focus, size, aim, fire. Got it. Ok, my M.W.S.. Fling your arm to the side and it'll come." he flung his arm, and it came. "Ok..." I made a fist, and brought my hand in front of my face. Jerking it down, I said. "Do this to enter battle mode."

He did it, and the two "claws" came out, sparkling with electricity. "Looks easy enough..." he stared at the "claws" "Now what?"

"Ok, keep a loose grip to charge it up. The longer you charge the more powerful the shot. Tighten your grip to fire. Oh, and be careful where you stand, the recoil is really strong!"

He too, muttered the main points. "Loose grip, charge. Tight grip, fire. Beware of recoil. I think I got it."

"Good, cause we're here!" we burst out into the battlefield.

---

A/N: i still need to know! you want Albedo in it? for a longer, more complicated story? or no albedo? tell me! anyway, another short story again... but the next one's long! i promise! er... i think it is... > . lol. well, review ppl! next chappie... who says fighting is hard?


	7. Who says Fighting is hard?

**Aeris1172: **no, he won't be responsible for the gas... the NEW character will. i'll have albedo in it tho... (al la SSX tricky) this is gonna be very, very interesting... lol. MEEP! (bleeds) sorrrrry! i can never remember if it's alan or allen. yepz, i'll read ur story...

Disclaimer: if it were mine, u'd know a lot more about yeshua...

Chapter Seven:

Who says fighting is hard?

((chaos))

I was engulfed in the battle the second I stepped out of the Elsa. Like usual, I fight on my own. I don't usually think about other factors, like my friends, or other Gnosis. It's just me, and my opponent. Unfortunately, I wasn't myself. 'Ok...' I thought, as I eyed a Golum not too far from here. Tightening my grip, I fired upon it. The charge was extremely powerful, but so was the recoil. Getting up, I shook my head. "Wow, that was strong... note to self... don't charge for so long."

The Gnosis was blown apart, but another one noticed me. It began charging at me. Not noticing it until the last minute, I dodged to the side. Falling on the ground, it turned to me, and threw a boulder at me. I had no choice but to shoot it with the M.W.S., which had been charging since my last shot. It blew apart the boulder, but the recoil sent me further into the ground, creating a little ditch. "Note to self..." I muttered, getting out of the ditch. "Don't shoot while on the ground." The Gnosis charged at me again, but I dodged it more gracefully. It fell into the ditch, and got stuck. Not spending any time to charge, lest I fly back again, I shot it with multiple rapid-fire shots. It fell to the ground, shocked to death.

Brushing myself off, I set my sights on another Golum. It noticed me as I ran to it though, and began creating and throwing boulders. Not wanting to dodge to the side, I jumped onto the boulders. It didn't stop it's barrage of boulders, so I got closer and closer. When I was right in front of him, I jumped above it, and from point blanc, shocked it with another huge charge. This time I went flying up. 'Hmm... flying up isn't so bad...' I suddenly remembered I had no wings. 'Maybe not!' I fell to the ground, landing on the M.W.S.. "Uh oh... ouch!" it shocked me, and I tossed it off. "Note to self... don't tell Shion about the M.W.S..." I laughed nervously. "She's going to kill me..." Without the M.W.S., I mentally searched through Shion's list of Ethers but I wasn't coming upon anything offensive. "Why doesn't she have anything offensive?" I yelled out in frustration. 'Oh yeah...' I thought to myself. 'She's our medic. She doesn't have any offensive spells.'

I, for the first time in the battle, surveyed the others. Jr. and Momo were near the Elsa, shooting down any Winged Demons that approached them. Jin and Ziggy were further from the ship, using their blades to finish the job. All of a sudden, a Winged Demon decided it'd pick on me. It sent fireballs at my direction. I dodged and dodged, but I couldn't retaliate. "I sure hope Shion's doing better than I am!" I muttered.

((Shion Uzuki))

As soon as we got out of the Elsa, we were separated. I was hoping we wouldn't, but that was chaos' fighting style. 'Ok, time to test these powers...' looking around, I saw a lone Golum. 'Ok, focus on the opponent. Now... size...' I wanted a large aura, cause this Golum was pretty big. A huge aura ball appeared in my right hand. 'Ok... aim...' holding my wrist with my left arm, I aimed right at the Golum. 'Fire!' The aura ball left my hand. It flew towards the Gnosis, at speeds I couldn't calculate. It hit my target, and he exploded. Rocks filled with Gnosis blood showed a nearby Golum, and he began attacking me with boulders. I clumsily jumped from boulder to boulder, nearing him. He kept aiming higher and higher, so I kept going up! When I was finally above him, he stopped, and I dropped like a rock. The adrenaline filled my body. It was such a rush, I didn't notice the feeling of something... growing out of my back. Creating another aura bomb, I dropped it on him and he too exploded. "And now I'm falling!" I screamed as I fell like a rock. In an attempt to slow my fall, I... I don't know what I did... but I tried to make myself go up. I was right about to slam into the ground, but my... "up" feeling worked! I was going up! "I'm flying!" I screamed out, half scared to death, half loving it. I glanced back, and saw that chaos' wings had grown. "He never said anything about wings!" But now that my life was saved, the adrenaline was gone and I fell again. I managed to slow down but I couldn't avoid a crash landing.

"chaos!" I heard chaos yell out his name, and run out to me.

"Hurry Shion!" Momo yelled, shooting down a Winged Demon, who was about to fly into chaos. They both dragged me near the Elsa, and chaos prepared an Ether spell.

"Don't worry..." chaos murmured. "I'm here for you..."

"Damn! They just keep coming!" Jr. cried out, shooting off multiple Demons.

"Why don't they stop coming?" Ziggy asked, finally being pushed back near us.

"Who knows? Just keep fighting!" Jin hacked down a Golum, and quickly moved to help Ziggy.

"Kos-Mos..." I muttered. chaos cast the spell, and I could feel the healing effects of the Medica spell flow through me.

"Shush..." chaos prepared another spell. "It's ok..." casting the spell again, I felt much better.

"Kos-Mos!" I said. It pained me to talk, but I kept it up. "Call her... she'll save us..."

chaos looked around. Gnosis were everywhere. The Elsa was surrounded. "We can't keep the off much longer!" Jr. yelled out.

"Kos-Mos!" chaos yelled out. He waited... and nothing happened.

"It's too late!" Jin dove to the side, barely avoiding a boulder. It lodged itself into the Elsa, and the other Golums followed suit. Boulder upon boulder hit the Elsa.

"What the hell are you doing out there?" Matthews yelled through the intercom. "My ship!"

"Shion." Kos-Mos suddenly appeared beside us. "I am detecting a large Gnosis threat. Please stand by, I shall eradicate them." Kos-Mos' newly installed armor made another appearance. Her new wings appeared as did new shoulder and head attachments. Putting out her arms, she created a barrier in front of everyone. Pushing her arms out again, the barrier surrounded the entire Elsa. Each and every Gnosis attack was absorbed by Kos-Mos' shield. "Shion." she said again, in her monotone voice. "Everyone. Please prepare yourselves. I am about to send out a shockwave it will be powerful enough to eradicate all the Gnosis, but the recoil will be powerful as well. Brace yourselves."

Without warning, chaos leaned down, and hugged me close to him. "chaos..." I whispered. Everyone braced themselves, and Kos-Mos attacked. Pulling her arms back, the barrier contracted, coming very close to us. None of the Gnosis approached us though, they just kept attacking the barrier. Kos-Mos then pushed her arms out once again, and the barrier expanded! It expanded back out, and kept expanding! I caught a view of the Gnosis closest to us being ripped to shreds as the barrier ran into it. That's all I saw, then the recoil got me. Feeling all this sudden pressure, we were all sent flying backwards, into the hull of the Elsa. Hardly able to move, we were pushed into the Elsa and a bright light engulfed the entire area.

---

A/N: ahh, a battle of stuffz. shion flys, chaos kills the M.W.S. and kos-mos saves the day... wht a fight. lol. weeeeeeell, i decided to have albedo in it... with help from aeris... so yea. expect a long story. coming up next... an unexpected discovery.


	8. An Unexpected Discovery

**Aeris1172:** lol, thanx! yay! (pats bandaid) now i won't bleed to death! lol. and NO, i'm not putting psymon in this. it's just cause... u kno, i said 'this is gonna be very very interesting'... and ya know.. elise says that when ya pick her. eh, w/e. the new character shall be revealed in this chappie, but you won't learn about her till next chapter.

Chapter Eight:

An unexpected discovery

((Shion Uzuki))

"Wow..." Jr. muttered, attempting to strike up a conversation. "That's the second time Kos-Mos' upgrades saved us."

"Yeah..." Jin replied.

The effect of Kos-Mos' attack was amazing. Within a minute, the battlefield had changed from a billion Gnosis attacking from every direction to a barren crater of a field covered in Gnosis remains.

The door to the bridge suddenly opened, and Matthews walked in, and by the looks of it, he was furious. He sat down in his seat, and muttered to himself for a moment.

"Um... Captain?" Hammer picked the wrong time to speak.

Matthews kicked the back of his chair, and Hammer's head was sent to his computer. "My ship! Damn it, why can't you take care of the Gnosis _before _they attack the ship?"

"Hey!" Jr. took the same tone as Matthews "We got rid of them, didn't we? At least you're not dead!"

"All the same..." he ignored Jr.'s remark "We can't lift off until the Elsa's repaired! So get to work! I want all of you working!"

I was about to open my mouth to ask something, when chaos interrupted me. "Um... do you mind if I search around the area? I'd like to know what made the Gnosis all attack us. They must've been provoked by something..."

"Can I go with her Captain? I would probably be of... most assistance to her." I added, as nicely as I could.

"Fine!" he spat out, to nobody in particular. "Just don't let me catch you goofing off, or you're working on the ship too!"

I quickly chased chaos out the Elsa, and asked him "So... why did you want to get out? Really?"

"I have to teach you how to fly. You almost got killed out there."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to teach me how to fly." I glared at him, but lightened up when I saw his expression.

"I honestly didn't think you'd make the wings grow."

"Ok, well there's a good first lesson. How do the wings grow?"

He motioned further into the forest. "Over here." I followed him, and then he spoke. "The wings grow... when you feel like you're in danger... or you have a sudden adrenaline rush. Since you were falling from the sky due to the Golum's attack, I'll assume you were filled with adrenaline." I nodded, and he continued. "Now... controlling the flight is pretty easy... you just have to feel the need to get somewhere. The wings respond to a need of urgency... I guess you could say. That's why you were able to go up, because your life depended on it. When you got back up, you didn't keep the feeling as strong as it should've, so you fell like a rock."

"Ok... I think I get it. Can I practice?"

"Well... if you think you can really do it. We have to get the wings to grow though..."

"I think I know how..." I pointed up ahead, and a lone Winged Demon blocked our path. I quickly ran up to it, and shot a small aura ball at it, to provoke it. It worked. It instantly flew up to me and began shooting fireballs at me. Some of them singed my clothes, and I felt the wings grow.

"Ok!" chaos shouted out to me. "I'll take care of the Demon, you practice flying!" he ran in between us, and I took off.

The rush flying gave me was unmatched. The wind in my hair... the look of the forest beneath me... it was awesome. Looking around for anything odd, something caught my eye. The gas... was all gathering at one point, right near here. This suddenly took my concentration off what I was doing, and I began to fall again. Not bothering to save myself, I aimed for the gaseous gathering point.

I could hear chaos calling out to me. He must've seen me fall. Brushing myself off, I stood up, and looked around. I could see the gas on the ground, and it was coming from through the bushes in front of me. Taking a deep breath, I walked through.

"Well hello there." a voice said "I'm glad to see you've finally found me... Yeshua." the woman was dressed entirely in black. Even her hair was black. She had wings just like chaos', but her's were black as well. She was flying slightly above the ground. Where she should've been standing, was a ritualistic circle, and the gas was coming from a jar in the circle.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, not knowing of this... Yeshua. "I'm chaos..."

"Ah, so you're the one Yesua switched places with... where is he?" she asked me.

"I told you, I'm chaos!"

"You can't be chaos..." she flew up to me. "The one you call chaos... his real name is Yeshua. Had you known that, you wouldn't have denied your knowing about it. Now where is he?"

"I... don't know..." I looked around nervously, hoping that, for once, chaos wouldn't come to my rescue.

---

A/N: yay! i know where i'm going now! ok, just so ya know...

---SPOILER! don't read below if you don't wanna ruin ep 2 for ya.---

I'm gonna have it, so the kukai foundation has the Zohar too, ok? just forget that able's ark took it at the end. lol.

----END SPOILER---

okies? just remember that for some of teh upcoming chapters. (that's how i'm gonna have albedo, if your wondering, but i'm not saying anymore! lol. so review! next chappie, Uichi!


	9. Uichi

**Aeris1172:** SEROUSLY! working on my ficcys is ALL I DO at home! cause study hall is so freakin long, so i get all my homework done. i'm done with the story already! i'm thinking about starting a kenshin ficcy... but anyways! yea, this is chaos' ex girlfriend. she's... evil. veeeeeery evil. lol.

Disclaimer: it's not mine. nope. not mine. but of course... i didn't say wht "it" is now did i? lol! ((pst, pst! i'm talking about xenosaga... > ))

Chapter Nine:

Uichi (pronounced oo-ee-chi)

((chaos))

How nice of me to take the Winged Demon all by myself. Without any weapons at all. Yep... I'm really smart. I jumped away, keeping my eye on Shion. When I saw her fall, I ditched the Gnosis, and ran to her. I looked through the bushes, and saw her there. I didn't hear what she just said, thanks to the Gnosis. I broke through the bushes, with the Demon on my tail.

"Shion! A little help please!"She just stared at me, running around in circles chased by the Gnosis. "Any time now!"

"Oh my goodness... chaos!" I shot an aura bomb at it, and it was done.

"Nice of you to join us... Yeshua."

I looked up at the owner of that voice. It was so familiar... yet I was hoping not to have heard that voice ever again. "Uichi!" I cried out. "So you're the one behind this gas!"

"Yes..." she landed, and her wings grew back into her back. "I was hoping my energy signal would lure you to me. Even better than I expected, you switched bodies with someone. This'll make my mission even easier."

"You're still on that crazy mission of yours? You should've given that up centuries ago!"

"I should've given up?" she smirked at my remark. "You should've join me Yeshua! I offered you unlimited power! I offered you my love! And you threw it away like it was nothing..."

"You're crazy to want the emulators! They're not to be used the way you want to!"

"With the emulators, I can control the entire star cluster!" she clenched her fist "Come with me! You can still join me... I can give you what it is you desire!"

"What I desired died with our home planet!" I spat at her, showing anger to Shion for the first time.

"Fine! Then you shall die along with it!" running towards me, she shot out aura bombs, that looked just like mine, save they were... black.

"Shion!" I cried out, jumping away. "You have to fight for me!"

"What? Why? Can't you use the M.W.S." she asked. Still, she shot out some mini aura balls at Uichi.

"Um... sorry to tell you, but I kinda broke it... in the last battle."

"You what!" she looked furious, but she jumped in the way and fought her off. The explosions from the aura blasts were deafening. They continued to fight, as if I suddenly disappeared. Shion was pretty good with my powers, she cancled out each of Uichi's attacks, and landed a few good strikes.

"Over here everyone!" all of a sudden, Ziggy broke through the brush.

"What's this?" Uichi stopped her assault, as everyone else came into the clearing. "Looks like you have company. This isn't over Yeshua!" she formed her wings and flew off.

"Um... mind explaining what's going on here?" Jr. looked around. "What's with the gas?"

"The gas!" Shion and I cried out. I kicked over the jar, and it stopped coming out, but gas was still everywhere.

"Everyone!" Shion burst out. "Quick, get back to the Elsa! Don't inhale the gas!"

Still confused, everyone ran back to the ship.

---

A/N: yeeeeeah. short chappie, but you'll get a bunch of information in teh next chapter. so, prepare urselves! lol. and review, plz! coming up next chappie... chaos' story. i think...


	10. chaos' Story

**Aeris1172:** NOTHING IN THIS STORY HAS ANYTHING TO DO WITH SSX TRICKY! ok? lol. OMFG! (falls of chair) that would be hilarous! erm... i'm stupid... wht do u mean by lemon...?

Disclaimer: man i'm getting tired of this. it's not mine, kk?

Chapter Ten:

chaos' story

((chaos))

"Ok, what the hell was that all about?" Jr. cried out, as soon as we were back inside the Elsa. "We hear explosions, see you fighting some mystery woman, and then you rush us back here with no explanation!"

"Yes..." Jin agreed "I'd like to know what's going on as well..."

"Well..." Shion looked at me. "We have something to tell you then."

I looked at her in disbelief. "Are you sure?" she nodded back, and we told them our story. About how we switched bodies because of the gas, and how... we had to fall in love.

Jr.'s eyes were wide with disbelief. He then, broke out laughing hysterically. "Hahaha! You two have to fall in love! Gotta get it on with yourself! HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Um, Jr..." I glanced at Shion, who seemed angered by Jr. "That isn't a good idea..."

But he wouldn't stop. He just kept on laughing. "Jr..." Shion growled. "Shut up!" she hit him square in the chest with a very small aura ball. Small enough so it wouldn't hurt him, but large enough to make a hole in his shirt.

"What the hell was that for!" he yelled out. "This was my favorite shirt!"

"Well, maybe now you won't laugh at us." Shion said matter-of-factly.

"It was funny though..." he muttered, sticking his finger through the hole in his shirt.

"I knew it." Momo suddenly said.

"You did?" I asked, surprised that she knew.

"I'm a 100-series Observational Unit... of course I saw something odd. Like the night of your date..." we both blushed at that. "Yes, I saw you two leave... and chaos' voice woke me when you returned. Then I heard Shion saying something about 'That was my face I was about to kiss.'. If Shion was talking to chaos, and she said his face was actually _her_ face... then you two must've somehow switched bodies..."

I was astonished. "Wow... you actually got it."

"I am a 100-Series after all." she smiled, happy at herself for figuring it out.

"Enough of this, I think we should just get on with the explanation." Ziggy said.

"Yeah." Jr. stopped fiddling with his shirt. "Who was that chick anyway?"

"Ok..." I said. "Here goes...

As some of you may or may not know, I'm not human. I'm of a special race... called the Defenders. We are the sole protectors of the emulators."

"The emulators?" Jr. asked. "But didn't that Patriarch say something about the Zohar belonging to them? To... what's it's name...?"

"To Ormus." Jin finished for Jr.

"Yeah, that thing."

"Well..." I said. "That's correct. Ormus had power over the Zohar, but we Guardians had to watch over the 13 emulators. When put together, the emulators can rival the power of the Zohar."

"The emulators are stronger than the Zohar?" Shion gasped.

"No..." I assured her. "When they're all put together, their power becomes equal to the power of the Zohar."

"Ok, I understand that..." Ziggy nodded. "But who was that woman? She had attacks just like you!"

"She..." her face suddenly came up in my mind. "Is one of the last Guardians. She and myself, actually, are the last Guardians. We're not all like her though. The Guardians were a peaceful people. We all lived peacefully on our planet, using our aura skills to drive away anyone who wanted to exploit the powers of the emulators. There was one person though, who wanted more. She sought power beyond her imagination... she sought the power of the emulators."

"And that was the woman?" Ziggy asked.

"Yes. That was Uichi. She formed a group of Guardians like her, and waged war on the protectors of the emulators. She was... my girlfriend at that time." I glanced at Shion, but went back to my story. "When I found out what she was planning on doing, we broke up, and fought over it. Our battle led to the holding place of the emulators. There, she summoned the powers of the emulators, and flew into space with them."

"Into space?" Momo asked. "How's that possible?"

"Well, we Guardians have many special powers. Two of which, are long life and the ability to breath in space. Anyways... I followed her to space, planning on fighting her for the emulators. It was too late though... she took in their power and blew up the entire planet." I held back tears. "I was about to take their power and kill her...But in a desperate move, she scattered the emulators, and we split paths from there. That was a few hundred years ago."

"A few hundred years?" everyone gasped.

"Wow..." Jr whistled. "And you're still not married! Sucks to be you..." he grinned.

"Who says he hasn't?" Shion stared him down. "He's lived longer than you!

"Nobody!" he backed away, afraid he might provoke Shion again. "I just thought..."

"Just let me finish..." I said, wanting to prevent another quarrel. "After that, I wandered the star cluster, searching for the emulators. A few hundred years later... I came upon Jr. He happened to have most of the emulators in his possession, so I decided to join him. Soon after, we gathered the rest of the emulators, and eventually the Zohar. I stayed with them, hoping Uichi wouldn't come for them, but it seems like we came to her."

"Wow... I never knew..." breathed Jr.

"Looks like we're headed off to the Foundation then..." Shion said.

"Not till the morning!" Matthews suddenly walked in. It's dark out, and you guys need sleep." he seemed a bit nicer than earlier. "We shove off first thing in the morning though, so be ready!"

---

A/N: well, now that you know about her, wht do ya think? makes for a good plot eh? well, review and read on! next chappi, sneak attack!


	11. Sneak Attack

**Aeris11172:** no, nothin sexy or nething... i can't write stuff like that... o.o lol. and yea, i used ur idea. it worked well. and i got to show off shion's... anger. lol. AND NO! he doesn't. and yesh, ur insane... lol... well partially...

Chapter Eleven:

Sneak Attack

((Shion Uzuki))

"Oh my gosh!" I suddenly woke up. There was a chill running down my spine. I had a weird urge to go check up on chaos. I felt as if he was in danger. "Well... it's not like anything bad could happen if I just checked up on him..."

I went to his room. Looking down at the crack in the bottom of the door, I could see a bright white flash of light. "Weird..." I muttered. Without knocking, I entered his room. What I saw shocked me.

"Well hello there." standing in front of chaos' was Uichi. She was standing in another ritualistic looking circle... and she had a jar in her hand. There was another bright flash of light, and a beam of white went from chaos into the jar. "And that's all of it!" she sealed the jar, and chaos sat up, looking at me, dumbfounded.

"What... what did you do to him!" I cried out, running to his side. "chaos, chaos!" I shook his body, but he didn't respond. "chaos! Wake up!" tears began flowing down my face. "What did you do?" I gathered up an aura bomb and held it up to her.

"You see this?" she held up the jar. "This is Yeshua's will. He can't do anything unless I tell him to. Isn't it wonderful?"

"Wonderful?" I spat out. "How could you say that? Why would you even take his will?"

"Why?" she laughed out loud. "Why, you ask? My, what a funny friend you have here Yeshua." he nodded, as if in a trance. "Why, so he can lead me to the emulators, of course. With Yeshua under my control, I can finally fulfill my life long mission!"

"What mission? To take over all the star clusters? The Federation would stop you!"

She laughed again. "Do you think that lousy Federation could stop me? I would have the power to destroy an entire star cluster at my fingertips! You think I couldn't stop the Federation?"

"Fine, maybe they won't stop you... but we will!" I shot out the aura bomb, and she just evaded it.

"Ooh, temper, temper!" she mocked. "Come, Yeshua, lead me to the emulators! Lead me to my destiny!" sprouting her wings, she prepared to fly away, but chaos intruded.

"You will have to protect me Master." he said in a monotone voice. "I don't have my wings. I can't fly."

"Master?" I cried out, shaking chaos again. "She's not your master chaos! She's evil!"

"Fine." Uichi muttered, annoyed. Creating an aura around chaos, she blocked me out, and flew out the Elsa.

Captain Matthews burst into the room seconds later. "What the hell is wrong with you people? I can't even sleep without being woken up by explosions!"

"Captain! She has chaos!"

"chaos? She? Huh?"

"Uichi! She's forced him to lead her to the emulators! We have to get to the Kukai Foundation!"

"Oh, that broad chaos was talking about earlier?"

Jr. and the others rushed in. "We heard an explosion! What's wrong?"

"She took chaos! To the Foundation! She's going for the emulators! We have to go!" I pleaded with Jr.

"What!" he turned to Matthews. "I don't care what you say, we're going to the Foundation! Move it Matthews!" Jr. rushed to the bridge with the others.

"Hmmph." Matthews grunted, but followed. "As you say Little Master."

---

A/N: w00t! onwards to the kukai foundation! where... PEOPLE WHO WANT TO KILL PEOPLE AWAIT! O.O lol. so read on to see what happens! next chappie, security breach!


	12. Security Breach

**Aeris1172:** rapists? i don't think so... lol. hmm... i could have had them kiss then... it would've made them getting to the foundation easier... but nah. i like when they kiss (yes, they kiss later... in a few chappies) in my thing better. it... has more feeling. lol.

Chapter Twelve:

Security Breach

((chaos))

My Master had given me an order, so I followed it. She told me to lead her to the emulators. She had to protect me in an aura, but I led her there. Bypassing the 100-Series, I told everyone my Master was with me. We came to an intersection in the hallways.

"Master! We are nearing the emulators. They are just down there, take a left, then another left, and then a right. Beware though, Master, the security there is heavy."

"I think I can find a way through." my Master said. "Well, now that I'm here, your usefulness had ended." My Master threw down a jar she had been holding with her, and ran down the hallway. Curious as to it's purpose, I watched the jar break, and the white substance in it fly back to my body.

I groaned, but then realized what just happened. "What have I done?" I gasped. I went to follow Uichi, but changed my mind almost instantly. "Gaignan. He's the one I should talk to. He can sort this out."

I ran to his office, ignoring the protests of the 100-Series Realians in front of his door. "Gaignan!" I burst through the door.

"Shion?" he asked., looking slightly confused. "Can I help you?"

"Long story, don't ask. I'm chaos, not Shion."

"chaos? But..."

"Act now, talk later!" I dragged him out of his office. "There's an intruder! She's going for the emulators!"

"What? Intruder? How'd she get in?" he was stunned at this information, but kept on running.

"She took over my mind, and forced me to bring her here. Since I appear to be Shion, nobody questioned me. But more importantly, she's going for the emulators! We have to stop her! With the emulators, she could eradicate an entire star cluster!"

"What!" he was even more stunned, and ran even faster. "How...?"

"Long story short, she's the last of my race. We Guradians have the power to use the strength of the emulators and the Zohar."

"So you are chaos... and the emulators... I never knew they had that power..."

"Master Gaignan!" Shelly's voice suddenly came on the intercom. "We have a security breach!"

"I know!" he yelled back, without stopping. "I'm on my way!"

"No, I don't think you do!" her voice was trembling. As if she'd seen a ghost. "It's Albedo! He's broken through our defenses!"

"Albedo!" Gaignan seemed like he could faint from the stress. "Where is he headed for?"

"It's bad news Master Gaignan. He's headed for Sector Z."

"Sector Z?" I asked, as Gaignan suddenly stopped, turned, and ran in the opposite direction.

"Master Gaignan... he's going for the Zohar!"

((Uichi))

I watched as the energy links came from the emulators, and joined with my back. My eyes glowed gold, and I could feel the power surging through me. I felt as if this day couldn't get any better... when I heard an announcement on the intercom. It didn't interest me much... until I heard the last line.

"Master Gaignan... he's headed for the Zohar!"

"The Zohar...?" I muttered to myself. "Hmm... I could kill two birds with one stone... time to have some fun." with the energy links in place, I flew off, with all the emulators following me.

---

A/N: wow! lol, albedo AND uichi! wht could happen? lol, pure chaos, that's wht. lol. o yea, i had a little thing with uichi! like... from her perspective! i wasn't expecting to do that, but i had to. so yea. i'll be doing tht again later on. um... o yeah, if ur confused as to wht an energy link is, just think of a golden cord going from each emulator into uichi's back. tht's the link. kk? well, review! next chappie, the fight for the Zohar!


	13. Battle for the Zohar

**kikyogirl900:** lol, thanx. i was wondering if the uichi POV would work out... but i kinda needed it to show tht she knew about the zohar, so it was a nessicisity... glad ya liked it. yesh, very poor gaignan... everything's going wrong...

**Aeris1172: **yay! glad to of be some help by updating! lol. no, they're not family... albedo's a URTV! and uichi is a Guardian. they can't be family... unless they got married. which they don't.

Chapter Thirteen:

Battle for the Zohar

((chaos))

"Wait a minute!" I cried out, trying to keep up with Gaignan. "What about the emulators?"

"The emulators! They're nothing now! Do you know what Albedo could do if he got a hold of the Zohar?"

"I'm a Guardian, not a member of Ormus." I said. "I don't know anything about the Zohar."

He sighed at my ignorance, but answered. I wished he hadn't. "If Albedo comes in contact with U-DO again, he could create another space-time anomaly. In other words, he'd grow stronger, and the Kukai Foundation would be sucked up into a black hole."

Turning the corner, we were greeted by the bodies of broken 100-Series Realians. They were all mangled beyond repair. It was a sickening sight.

A voice cackled, and a man in white stepped into view in front of us. "Why hello there brother!"

"Albedo!" Gaignan spat. "What are you doing here?"

"Didn't Shelly tell you? I'm here for the Zohar!"

"You won't get it while we're here!" I yelled, rushing Albedo. Flinging my arm to my side, I awaited the coming of the M.W.S., but it never came. Albedo jumped over me, in an attempt to dodge an attack that never came. As realization hit me, I turned to Gaignan. "I broke my weapon! You have to fight alone!"

"Well isn't this nice..." Gaignan muttered, loud enough for me to hear him. Sticking out his arm, he shot an energy beam at Albedo, who easily evaded it.

"Oh, come on Nigredo! You can do better than that!" jumping over Gaignan, he did the same thing Gaignan did, but with both his arms. This didn't allow much room for evasion, so we jumped.

"Ha! Dance, brother! Dance!" not letting up on the beams, he twisted his arms around, in a matter that made us pull of the craziest evasion moves ever. We got so close to being hit, we ran to the corner and into the other hall.

"Ok, if you can't attack, what can you do?" Gaignan asked, looking angered.

"Nothing. I can cast healing Ethers, but that's it."

"How could you break your weapon?" he wondered.

"It wasn't my weapon, remember, I'm chaos! I forgot I had wings when I was falling."

"Ah..." he looked around the corner, and ducked back in right before a beam hit the spot his head was once at. "Well this is a great situation..." we glanced down the hall. I could see a door labled 'Sector Z. Authorized personal only.' "We're too close to the Zohar."

"All the better for me, wouldn't you say Nigredo?" Albedo came out from the other hall, and shot out his beams again. We jumped around every which way, until our backs were almost at the wall. Glancing back, I saw that Albedo's beams had created holes in the door. Waiting until the beams were away from the hole, I back flipped into Sector Z, and Gaignan soon followed.

Getting up instantly, to get away from the door, I found myself face to face with the Zohar. "I can use this." I said to Gaignan. "I'll take it's power, and beat Albedo. After he's finished, I can go for Uichi and the emulators." he nodded, and I walked up to it. I could feel it's power resonating through the entire room.

"So sorry!" came Albedo's voice as he blew down the door. "But the Zohar is mine!" He glided up to the Zohar, and to my horror, an energy link came from the Zohar, and inserted itself in Albedo's back.

---

A/N: OMIGOSH! albedo has the zohar! now what could happen! TOTAL ANIHILATION! tht's wht. but not exactly... cause guess who drops by? u'll tell by the next chappie's name... it's Zohar vs. the Emulators! lol, wasn't tht a story spoiler. lol. well, review to find out wht happens!


	14. Zohar vs The Emulators

**kikyogirl900:** yes, he got it. is this fast enough for ya? lol.

A/N: IT'S THE TURNING POINT OF THE STORY! ur gonna love this chappie pplz...

Disclaimer: i haven't been doing this for a while, have i? oopz... don't sue me... cause i don't own xenosaga (as my friend would say, xanosaga (with emphasis on the 'a')

Chapter Fourteen:

Zohar Vs. The Emulators!

((Shion Uzuki))

As soon as we got there, we could see the pandemonium that was going on inside the Foundation. Mary greeted us as soon as we entered.

"Oh, Little Master! It's horrible, you have to help us!"

"Yes, I know! The emulators are being stolen!"

"The emulators?" she looked confused. "No, it's the Zohar! Albedo has broken in! I told Master Gaignan, but I don't know if they made it in time."

"They?" I asked.

"Yes, I saw Shion with Master Gaignan."

"The emulators will have to wait, we gotta go save the Zohar! It's much more powerful then the emulators." we ran down the hallways.

"But... didn't chaos say that the emualtors and the Zohar were equal in power?" Ziggy asked.

"Well, yeah, to a Guardian. To a U.R.T.V., it's much different!"

"Different? But what can a U.R.T.V. do that a Guar-"

Jr. answered the question before Jin even finished. "We can make contact with U-DO. It has different effects, but there are mainly three. One, you get new powers. That's how Albedo got his regeneration. Two, you can go crazy, and turn into a monster. We're special though, Gaignan, Albedo, and I. Since we're the variants, we aren't affected in that way."

"Well... what's the third effect?" Momo asked nervously.

"It creates a space-time anomaly."

"You mean..." I gasped.

"Yes..." he said grimly. "If Albedo doesn't get a new power, we're all saying hello to a black hole, right here.

We had finally reached the Zohar area, and it was evident that a fight had gone on. Realian bodies were strewn over the floors, and there were burn marks on the walls. Momo ran ahead, not wanting to see her "sisters" like this.

"These marks... Albedo was here."

"Are you sure" Ziggy examined the marks too. "How can you be sure?"

"I know the energy it's giving off... it was Albedo alright."

"I am detecting a massive energy source ahead." Kos-Mos suddenly said in her monotone voice.

"Ok, let's go!" I said, running in through the blown up door. We had come too late though.

"Gaignan! What happened?" Jr. asked, as soon as he got in.

"You're too late Rubedo!" Albedo cackled as the energy flowed through the link, into his body. "This power... it's great! Now what should I do first? Crush you? Or suck you all up into a black hole?" he mock laughed at us. "Decisions, decisions!"

"I'm afraid you'll have to put your plans on hold!" a voice cried out.

"Oh no..." chaos whispered. "Uichi..."

The wall to our right came crumbling down, and in flew Uichi, with all 13 emulators trailing her. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to relieve you of the Zohar. With the emulators, I can destroy an entire star cluster... but with the Zohar in my possession as well!" she giggled at the thought. "I would rule all with a mighty fist! Nobody would dare rebel against me!"

"You're not taking this thing off me without a fight, lady..." Albedo's aura began glowing... gold.

"You think you can match skills with me?" she too, began gathering gold energy at her hands. "We'll see about that."

They flew at each other, each with a giant gold aura ball in their hand. Stopping merely feet away from each other, they shot it at one another, and the force was amazing. The entire Foundation shook due to it's power. Both fighters fueled their own aura ball, hoping it would overpower the other, but they were each at a standstill. Neither ball budged.

"So you have some knowledge of the Zohar's power... I'm impressed..."

Albedo cackled. "You'd be amazed at what I know, lady!" forcing his aura to grow even brighter, he slowly but surely pushed back Uichi's aura.

"We have to stop them!" Jr. cried out.

"But how? And who do we stop first?" I asked, baffled at the current situation.

"Albedo." chaos said simply. "I know Uichi's weakness. I can take care of her easily. We must get rid of Albedo first."

"Ok, but how?" Momo asked, staring at the giant Zohar behind Albedo.

"We have to sever the link between the Zohar and him. If we can do that, then he'll lose all his power."

"Ok! That's easy enough!" Jr. took out his guns and aimed.

"No Jr.!" Gaignan cried out. "If you hit the Zohar, then you could awake U-DO! You know what would happen if U-DO were to awake again."

Jr. sighed, but put his guns away. "So now what?" Albedo's aura was making it's way to Uichi.

"Albedo's going to be harder to defeat than Uichi will." chaos said.

"We need an accurate way to cut the link, without the risk of awakening U-DO!" Gaignan furiously muttered, while walking in circles.

I could feel the danger in the situation, and suddenly, my wings grew. I got an idea from that. "I've got it!" I cried out. "Jin, is your blade sharp?"

He nodded. "Yes, but why do you ask?"

I bent down. "Get on, I'm throwing you at the link."

"Are you sure about this sister?" he asked, climbing on my back.

"No!" I yelled out, lifting off. "Just hang on!" I let the urgency of the situation fuel my flight, leading me all the way to the ceiling. "Jin!" I yelled out. "Cast Quick on me!" he didn't ask questions, and I felt everything in my body move faster. The wings flapped fast, I was breathing fast, and even my heartbeat was fast. Not that it wasn't already fast. "Ok, prepare your sword!" he took out his sword, and I flew down at the link with speed beyond that I thought chaos could ever attain. At the last moment, I spun around, having Jin below me, and let go of his legs. He flew down with godspeed, and his sword sliced neatly through the energy link. I flew down and caught him before he smashed into the ground.

Albedo laughed manically again. "I've got you now!" he pushed his aura as far as he could.

"I wouldn't be so sure! Those friends of your's just cut your energy link! You've run out of energy!"

Even as she spoke, Albedo's aura quickly made a turn for him. It flew towards him. His gold aura turned back to purple. "Noooooooo!" he yelled out, before both auras slammed right into him, exploding on contact. The explosion was immensely powerful, but I instinctively put up and aura barrier, to nullify most of the blast.

"Now's my chance!" chaos ran toward the Zohar, attempting to link with it.

"Oh no you don't!" Uichi sent a blast at chaos. Without a second thought, I ran at him. I yelled at him to get out of the way. It seemed as if time was going by so slowly... I could see the blast heading straight for chaos, but he wasn't moving fast enough. So I did the only thing I could think of doing at the moment. I got in the way.

"SHION!" I heard chaos scream. It was a miracle I didn't die that instant. I guess Guardians were a tough race.

"I..." I coughed as I spoke to him. "I know now... in my heart. I love you chaos... I'd... die for you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do to save you... it doesn't matter to me that you look like me. Or that I look like you... I wouldn't care if we stayed like this forever. As long as I'm with you... my life is perfect."

"Shion... I love you too..." not wasting a second... he kissed me. We stayed there, lips locked, for at least a minute. I could hear Jr. whooping at us. I didn't give him any notice though.

Then, a bright light engulfed us... we were brought up into the air. I felt as if something was yanked from me, as a white light left my body, and went to chaos'. I'm sure chaos felt the same, as a red light went from him to me. The wind let up, and we were set on the ground.

I looked up, expecting to see my body, staring at me still, but that wasn't what I saw. I saw chaos... in my arms. His eyes were wide open, and he got up instantly. "You're you!" he heard his voice, and looked down at himself. "And I'm me!"

"Well isn't that sweet..." Uichi interrupted our 'moment'. "You've switched back."

chaos stood up, forming his wings, and glared at Uichi. "You'll pay... for attacking my love!" he flew up at the Zohar. Uichi sent aura blasts at him, to try and keep him away, but he made it there safely, and the energy link entered his back.

---

A/N: OH YEAH! i just love that. it was the perfect... love inducer. have shion get hit for chaos. hehehe... don'tcha love it? well... review! up next... guardian battle. (or something like tht...)


	15. Battle of the Guardians

**kikyogirl900:** lol. if i get an email, i update. simple as tht. lol. well... ya don't have to worry about after this... i'm gonna wait for aeris to review... i wanna c wht she thinks be4 updating again.

Dislaimer: xenosaga isn't mine. ok?

Chapter Fifteen:

Battle of the Guardians

((chaos))

"Heh..." Uichi grinned. "So you have the Zohar. You'll never match my skills Yeshua!"

"Match your skills? Your skills have been tainted with the malice in your heart over these centuries! They've been transformed into attacks not even worthy of being called "Guardian Skills"!"

"Oh yeah? We'll see what you think... after I obliterate you with the emulators!" she charged up a giant ball of gold.

I chuckled. "You can't beat me... not with your emulators. You see, I know the emulators weakness."

"What? You lie Yeshua! The emulators don't have a weakness!"

"Yes they do..." I took pleasure in her fear. "You weren't trusted with it. Now, let me tell you... the power of the twelve original emulators can add up to the power of the Zohar. But the 12 emulators are nothing without the thirteenth emulator. The one Jr. so tentatively named Marienkind. See, the thirteenth emulator, joins the power of all the other emulators together, giving you your so called almighty power. But without it, the emulators become useless!"

"Oh no..." Uichi muttered. "So all you have to do..."

"Is cut the link to Marienkind!" Jr. cried out. "Quick, we have to attack the links!"

"You won't be able to get through my barrier!" she instantly put up a barrier.

"Sure, it'll protect you from them, but will it protect you from me?" revealing the gigantic aura ball I had been charging up since I came in contact with the Zohar, I shot it at her. Uichi had no time to react. She focused her barrier on my attack, which didn't dissipate. Just like I wanted it to... "Quick!" I yelled out at the others. "Cut a link! It doesn't matter which one, just cut one! She'll get weaker!"

"You got it!" Jr. yelled back. "Gaignan!"

"Right with you!" he said, walking up next to Jr. They both used the same attack Albedo used earlier, concentrating their beams on one link. In no time, the link broke, and Uichi's barrier shattered. My attack disappeared, but the barrier was gone, so it was worth it.

"Great!" I yelled out, rapid-firing a bunch of mini auras at Uichi. "Just keep it up until you hit Marienkind!"

I kept up my attack, and all Uichi could do was evade. She knew that any attack she threw at me now would be useless, due to the immense power of the Zohar. She couldn't bring up a barrier either, or it'd be shattered. She was right where I wanted here.

The other's cut the links greatly. Shion couldn't do anything, but that was fine. She helped me enough. Jin repeated Shion's strategy with Kos-Mos cutting down another link. Jr. and Gaignan shot down one more link with their combined attack. Momo cut down a link with some well placed arrows, and Ziggy burned one off with his traditional fire Ether. I took a chance, and aimed an attack for a link. It hit the spot. The perfect spot, actually. It hit Marienkind.

"No!" Uichi cried out, and the emulators floated around, without giving her any power at all. She flew around, but they wouldn't reconnect.

"It's no use Uichi!" I spat. "They only connect to a Guardian once in a lifetime. Good luck getting them to link with you. I on the other hand..." I flew around her, collecting all the emulators. "Haven't linked with them yet."

Holding my arm above me, I gathered a massive amount of energy with minium charging time. I could see the fear appear in her face. "You recognize this attack Uichi?" I cried out. "Do you?"

"It's the attack..." was all she could say. Her eyes were transfixed on the golden aura attack I had created in my hand.

"It's the attack you used to destroy our planet!" I shouted at her. "And with the Zohar, it's twice as powerful!"

"Please... Yeshua, have mercy..." she said, shaking.

"Mercy? You want mercy? What about my family? What about my friends? When they asked for mercy, seeing the armageddon attack come down to the planet?" tears were falling down my face like a river and I allowed them, continuing to assault Uichi with my memories. "Did you show them mercy? What about those poor others, who were blasted out, and were destined to starve to death in space? With wounds beyond healing? Did you show them any mercy?" I yelled.

"No..." she whispered.

"I didn't think so!" I spat out. "Why would you deserve mercy? After what you did? After what you tried to do! We're Guardians, Uichi! We were born to protect the star clusters, not to seek power over them!"

"I... I'm sorry Yeshua..." her face looked... almost half sincere.

"Tell that to all the other Guardians in the afterlife. Sorry isn't good enough for me." I hurled the giant aura bomb at Uichi. She instantly put up a barrier, but I knew it would be shattered in seconds. In those precious seconds, I heard Shion give an order.

"Kos-Mos! Barrier!"

"Shion, I don't believe my barrier can withstand this-"

"Just do it Kos-Mos!" her barrier came up right before Uichi's barrier broke. Thankfully, it surrounded me too. I could feel the shockwave push me back, even through Kos-Mos' barrier. There was a bright light, a deafening explosion, and that was it. A gaping hole was left in the wall, and a lone black feather was all that remained of Uichi.

---

A/N: Uichi's DEAD! i loved that part with chaos... "Mercy? You want mercy? What about my family? What about my friends? When they asked for mercy, seeing the armageddon attack come down to the planet? Did you show them mercy?" just loved it. so much... emotion. at least.. in my mind there's a lot of emotion. well... OMG! next chapter is the LAST CHPATER! and it's HORRIBLE! but yea... lol. review and whtnot. next up... the epilouge.


	16. Epilouge

**Aeris1172: **lol. nice dream. my story IS kick $$ isn't it? lol. i love tht chaos emotion part. it was so... emotiony.

**kikyogirl900:** lol, yay! she's dead! i was kinda going for a sadening thing.

Disclaimer: my gawd... i don't own it!

Epilouge:

The Afterlife

((chaos))

Well... our showdown with Uichi and Albedo, Gaignan spent countless amounts of money upgrading the security in the Foundation. Not only that, he had to replace a lot of Realians, and fix two giant holes in the wall.

Shion and I have been living a great life together on the Elsa. I know that someday, I will out live her... and she will die soon before I will. I am, after all a Guardian. I am hoping for children... maybe a Guradian child... who can keep me company. After my beloved wife is long gone.

Jr. is quite interested in the gas that made us switch bodies... multiple time he tried to get us to bring him there with Momo... but we've never let him. I doubt he'd like life as a Realian.

Uichi, on the other hand... I'm sure she's having a good... family reunion in the afterlife.

((Uichi))

Uichi found herself in a huge field. Everywhere she looked, there was grass and flowers. The sky was clear, and the sun was shining. She wandered around, and came upon the group of Guardians. The head of the Guardians grunted. "So... you've finally reached the afterlife."

"You must believe me..." Uichi trembled at the presence of the head of the Guardians. "I have realized my wrongs. I wish to ask for full forgiveness."

"You want forgiveness?" some random Guardian asked. "For what you did to us? You have stained the name of the Guardian! You used the emulators to kill your own home planet! You expect us to forgive you after all you've done?" many others sneered in agreement.

A long time has passed in the afterlife. They must've gotten... cranky. "I never expected my welcome to be warm here, but please, I beg your forgiveness."

The head Guardian silenced the crowd. "You know we are a peaceful race!" he told the others. "We always believe in forgiving the wrongdoings of others, especially those of our own race! But..." he turned to Uichi. "You do know our law of equality..."

"Yes... I understand what must be done."

"What thou does unto another shall be done back unto him... no matter if it be good or bad. But, because you are already in the afterlife... you cannot die anymore. You shall instead be burdened with the pain we've suffered with for centuries."

"I understand." she bowed her head and stood back.

"Then... it shall be done." the head made a motion to the others. All the Guardians surrounded Uichi, and a ball of light, in numerous colors, emerged from their chest. "Take from us... the pain you bestowed upon us on that faithful day!" they all yelled out.

All the balls of light left the Guardians, and one by one, entered through Uichi's body. She shook with each ball of pain that entered her, and her never ending screams of pain were heard throughout the entire field.

---

A/N: well... there's my ending... i don't like it... yet i like it. it feels like it's missing something... yet the uichi POV explains all... meh. w/e. well, tht's the ending of me story! review! see ya next story! (whtever tht may be...)


End file.
